


Hopeful Kiss

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [40]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Banter, Drabble, F/M, Kissing, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Sparring, Working things out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Juné convinces Ikki to spar with her, and afterwards they share a kiss. Then Shun finds out.





	Hopeful Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> From a list of kiss prompts over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). I open prompts semi-regularly, if you want to come check me out.

_(staring at the other’s lips, trying not to kiss them, before giving in)_

Juné sighs contentedly, flopping down onto the grass and taking a long drink from her water bottle. Ikki sits down across from her, doing the same.

“See? That wasn’t so bad,” she teases warmly. It had taken forever to get him to agree to have a friendly spar with her. Ikki nods slowly, wiping the thin sheen of sweat from his brow with the bottom edge of his shirt. Juné feels her mouth go a little dry at the sight of his abs, heavy with muscle. She quickly takes another swallows of water, uncomfortably hyper-aware of Ikki. He licks his lips absently after drinking more of his own water, chasing a droplet, and she can’t quite look away.

“That was a pretty good match,” he admits quietly. Getting him to release his toxic masculinity is a work in progress, and she thinks this has been a pretty good step. He’s been a lot more honest and less inscrutable when he’s with her, since the night he’d slept beside her. Maybe he’s finally letting himself trust her.

Juné smiles over at him, eyes falling to his lips again. She’s really been trying to make this relationship work recently, not just going with the flow. And right now she really wants to kiss him. There’s no harm in that, right? She scoots closer, and he eyes her curiously, not complaining or reacting to her getting inside his personal space, and she leans in, still not wholly sure he’s going to let her do this. She’s initiated a grand total of one kiss with him, and he’d been mostly asleep for it, after all.

Juné leans in, and kisses him sweetly. That early morning still feels a bit like a fever dream, but she’s willing to try and replicate it.

Ikki kisses her back, a hand coming up to cup her cheek. It’s lovely.

A soft cough interrupts them, and Juné jerks back, heart suddenly pounding. Ikki looks irritated, but when he looks over her shoulder his expression clears into something more fond. She turns, a little ball of apprehension sitting in her stomach. Shun smiles brightly down at them.

“I hate to interrupt, but I was going to be sparring here, unless you’re not done? Also, Ikki, Juné, why didn’t you tell me you were dating?” Shun asks, practically sparkling.

“We’re done,” Ikki confirms. “And when were you planning on telling me you were dating?” he turns the question around back on Shun. Juné is beginning to feel almost superfluous.

“Ikki!” Shun yelps. “At least I’m not dating your best friend!” Shun’s cheeks go pink, and Juné is caught between intervening and separating them.

“You never know, he could be,” Ikki deadpans, and Juné poorly muffled a snort of laughter. Ikki smiles at her with his eyes, mouth still set in an impassive line. Shun pouts, and Ikki sighs. “Look. It’s been brought to my attention that you’re an adult, Shun, and you don’t really need my protection any more. You can stop sneaking around with Nachi. I’m not going to do anything.” Ikki tells him softly, face serious. “Unless you want me to,” he adds, cracking his knuckles absently.

“No! Not necessary!” Shun squeaks, holding up both hands. Ikki pulls himself to his feet, and offers Juné a hand. A little startled, she takes it, a soft smile on her face as she stands.

“Have fun!” She calls back to Shun as Ikki tugs her gently away. She smiles warmly at Ikki, leaning forward to kiss his cheek. Together, she thinks. Together they really can make this work out.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
>  
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
